My Brother: ON HOLD
by Darken.For.Tear.Drops
Summary: When Emmett left to go after the bear, he left someone important behind. His twin sister Bella! Both believe the other is dead, but what happen's when they meet again in Forks? Can Emmett take that his sister is falling in love with Jasper?EMXR JXB AXED.
1. Chapter 1

**Emmett's POV.1935 Appalachia.**

I walked towards my friends, with my hunting rifle over my shoulder.

"EMMETT!" I heard someone shout.

I turned to see my twin sister running towards me with tears running down her face. I dropped my rifle to the ground and opened my arms just as Bella jumped into them. I hugged her to me as she sobbed.

"What's wrong Bell?" I asked.

I was confused. What had made my sister like this? She was never like this. She was strong. She never cried. Not even when Dad died. She was strong when Mom could not be. She looked after the house and Mom as well as me when Mom couldn't.

"You can't go. Emmy you mustn't go. Please Emmett don't go." She sobbed.

"Why?" I asked as I pulled her away from my chest to see her face.

"Your going to die Emmett. A bear is going to attack you. I can't lose you Emmett. Please don't go. The bear is going to kill you, please for me don't go." Bella begged.

The thing about my sister was that she knew things. She could sometimes see things but knew others. But I had to go. This bear was attacking people. It had to be killed.

"I have to go Bell." I said.

"Em your not coming back if you do. Please Em." She begged

"I promise I will be back, Bells." I promised as I let her go and grabbed my rifle.

"No! Please?" Bella said as she grabbed my arm.

I hated to see her like this. This wasn't how my Bell was like. I knew she believed I wouldn't come back but I promised her I would and I never have broken my promises to her.

I pulled her hands off my arm and ran to the truck where my friends were waiting. I jumped in the back and the truck started and pulled away.

"EMMETT! PLEASE! COME BACK! EMMETT!" I heard Bella scream.

But I couldn't. I had to protect her and Mom, she had always tried to protect me and now I was going to protect her. And I would be back.

_Emmett please! I need you brother. _I heard Bella's voice in my mind through our twin link but I did not reply. I needed to do this and she will see that when I come back.

**Bella's POV.1935 Appalachia.**

I watched the truck which was taking my brother to his death fade. I walked back into our house, feeling numb. My brother was going to die and I could do nothing. I walked up stairs and went to his room. I laid on his bed and cried.

Why couldn't Emmett stay here? Why couldn't he let, the other men kill the bear? Why did he have to die because of it?

I could always feel how Emmett was feeling, sometimes I could hear some of his thoughts. I knew Emmett could hear the thought I wanted him to hear. I knew he heard me beg in his mind. I stopped crying and listened to my brother's thoughts.

_Where is this bear? I have to get back to Bell to show her, I was fine and alive....What was that noise? _I could feel his panic. _THE BEAR! _I then could feel his pain. I screamed. _I'm going to die. I should of listened. I'm sorry Bells. I love you. _Another wave of pain hit me. _Is that an angel? _Then there was to much pain for me to get his thoughts, then nothing. I screamed.

"BELLA?" I heard my Mother shout.

"What happened?" She asked as she hugged me to her chest.

"Emmett's dead." I cried.

Mom knew about our link and knew if I said he was dead then he was. I didn't think this was going to happen. When I said that she screamed and let go of me. I looked at her panic setting in to me. It looked like she was going into shock. I called 911 and held her while waiting for the ambulance.

2 hours later both my mother and brother was dead. I went home and packed a bag before burrowing a car and driving to Texas. I don't know why Texas was the place that popped into my mind but I didn't care. When I got there I got out the car and walked. I walked with out a place in mind to stop. When it started to rain, I still didn't stop. Why would I stop? If I stopped then I would feel the pain of the loss of my mother and brother. So I kept walking not wanting to stop.

Finally the cold and exhaustion got me and I fell to the ground. I could feel the rain hit my frozen body but I didn't care.

I lost count on how long I was out here. I just let the pain take over me. I was brought back from my pain when I felt a hand grab me.

"Are you okay? Can you hear me?" I heard a deep voice ask.

I had lost feeling to my lips so I couldn't answer. It shocked me when his hand felt normal.

"Peter what are you doing?" I heard a musical female voice ask.

"Charlotte I've found a girl." I heard the man Peter say.

"Peter she's going to die. You have to change her." I heard Charlottle say.

Peter did not reply but I felt his month on my neck before I felt his teeth. The pain was so much but I wouldn't scream. Emmett always said I was strong. I was going to show him, I could be strong. I wouldn't scream, I wouldn't show pain. I didn't know why he was doing this to me but I didn't care. If he wanted to break me, he will have another thing coming. I would not break.

I would stay strong just like Emmett always said I was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Pov. Fork's 2009.**

It seemed I was wrong all those years ago. Peter had saved me from death, and it gave me hope that Emmett was out there. I still remember what the angel looked like. I hoped she was a vampire and had chosen to change my brother. Though if I saw he now I don't know how I would be with him. I was bitter about what happened. I warned him but he didn't listen.

Peter and his mate Charlotte have become like my brother and sister over the years. They both drank from animals with me, Peter had told me about it after I had woken up, and I refused to hunt if they kept drinking from humans, so they became veggie for me. We was now in Forks, well I was, Peter and Charlotte was coming to our new house later. We all was going to Forks high. Charlotte and I would be going as McCarty and Peter would be going as Whitlock.

I was going to school today without them. I got ready in black skinny jeans, my red t-shirt with a cartoon shark on it, red converse and my black and red hoodie.

I got my backpack and jumped in my car and drove to school. When I got there I felt another mind join mine aswell as felt the emotions. I knew who it was before I heard his thoughts.

_Bell died on this day. I left her and Mom. Both of them died when they thought I did. I should of stayed like Bell said but then I wouldn't have my Rosie._

I was right. My brother was a vampire, and he was going to Forks high school. I took a deep breathe before I got out the car and walked to the office.

A woman was behind the desk around 40 with red hair looked up when I walked in.

"How can I help you dear?" She asked in a kind voice.

"I'm Bella McCarty. I'm new here." I said.

"Of course." She said before handing me a map, slip for the teachers, and my time table.

"Thanks." I said with a smile before heading towards my first class.

I wondered in my way there, what I would do when I ran in to my twin.

**Emmett's Pov. Forks 2009.**

"EMMETT! ROSE! GET READY FOR SCHOOL! WE HAVE TO GO SOON!" My sister, Alice shouted from her and Edwards room.

"WE'RE GETTING READY ALICE!" I shouted back at her before I got out of bed and dressed for school.

Rose got dressed as well and took my hand. We both walked down stairs where Alice, Edward and Jasper was waiting. Esme our mother came and kissed us on the cheek and wished us luck before she looked at me in worry.

Today I wasn't my joking, happy self. I was depressed and guilty. Both Edward and Jasper kept looking at me when we got in Edwards volvo. You see both of them have a gift. Jasper is a empath so he feels what I feel. And Edward can read minds.

Today my mind was on a beautiful brown haired, brown eyed girl. My Bell. She was the only person from my human life that I could remember clearly. I could remember everything about her.

How strong she was, she never let something get to her. She was so kind and caring and always happy. How when she laughed, her eyes lit up. How she was the only person who was able to beat me in a play fight. How she punched any girl who wanted to treat me like a piece of meat. How she could fall over air and I had to catch her.

Bell never care about what other people thought of her. She didn't believe she was beautiful but everyone could see she was the most beautiful girl in town. The thing which stayed in my mind the most was how she screamed at me to come back when I got in that truck and drove away.

_Emmett! Please! Come back! Emmett!_

She had warned me not to go. She had right out and told me I would be killed by the bear. But I wouldn't listen. She had begged me and she was crying but I still left.

Bella never cried. Never. Not when she fall over when she was younger. Never. That was the first time and last time I saw her cry, and it was because of me.

I closed my eyes and went back to when we was younger and Bella broke her leg, that was the closes I had seen her to crying.

_We was 10 and in the forest near home. Bella was running in front of me, heading to our tree house._

_"Hurry up Emmy!" Bella had called out laughing over her shoulder._

_Of course that was when she fell. I wasn't close enough to catch her, so she hit the floor but she was up like a shot and ran to the tree we had built our tree house in, leaving me trying to keep up._

_"Wait up Bells!" I shouted out of breathe when I got to the tree and saw she was part way up._

_She was always faster then me, even if she tripped she was faster._

_When I had finally got up into the tree house, we played with a few of our toys that we had brought up here. At twilight when we was climbing down Bella slipped._

_"EMMETT!" She screamed as she began to fall backwards._

_"BELLA!" I shouted trying to grab her hand but it was to late._

_She fell out the tree and landed on her leg. I quickly climbed down and picked her up when I saw she couldn't walk._

I remember how her eyes was shining with unshed tears, but she held them in. Even as I carried her and it moved her leg.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt the volvo park. Edward glanced at me again as I was getting out of the car but I didn't care what he thought. Because I knew what today was. It was the day she had died. Bell died on this day. I left her and Mom. Both of them died when they thought I did. I should of stayed like Bell said but then I wouldn't have my Rosie. With that last thought I walked to class with Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Pov. **

When I walked in to my history class I was attacked with the scent of spice and apples. I knew this scent.

_I had entered the room where Peter and Charlotte talking about helping their friend get away from a evil bitch by the name Maria, from what I heard. It was only a few days after I finished turning. It took me 10 days to finish the change. Peter thinks I will be powerful. We knew one of my gifts from my human life came with me in my vampire life. I knew things, I didn't know why I knew them but I was used to it. Peter had the same gift as me and I knew he was having the time of his life with someone who could understand his bullshit as Charlottte had put it. We also knew I was a shield when I threw up when Peter jumped at me to catch me by surprise._

_"I wish to help you." I said as I stood before them._

_They both stared at me in shock._

_"Why?" Charlotte asked._

_"Your friend sounds very nice and seems to be in a bad place. I don't think it's right for only the two of you trying to get him out of there and I could come in handy. Jasper isn't meant to be in that place, I know it." I said._

_"She can help us Char." Peter said._

_Charlotte nodded and in 4 days we was heading to Maria's camp. We all had our joys. Charlotte had to keep a look out for Maria who wasn't at the camp, I had to keep the newborns busy and Peter was going after Jasper._

_I used my shield to blow a few things up as I walked in veiw of the newborns. Of course they attack but with my shield I was able to fight and kill them all with out dying. Peter and a other vampire with blond hair came and helped me throw the pieces of the vampires in the bonfire with Charlotte. We all ran when we heard Maria coming. We didn't get to far before we heard Maria's roar of rage._

Jasper had not stayed long, though we didn't think he would. He needed to be on his own to work out his emotions and it was hard as he was an empath and had to feel all of ours.

When I looked at the students in the class I was not surprised to see Jasper sitting in the back of the class looking at me wide-eyed. I smirked at him before I went to the teacher who was looking at me with mild lust in his eyes.

"I'm Bella McCarty, I'm new here." I said handing him my slip.

"Welcome Miss McCarty, please take a seat next to Mr Hale in the back." He said giving me back the now signed slip.

I nodded and walked over to Jasper and sat next to him.

"Hello Jasper." I said.

"Hello Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked as he looked at with dark topaz eyes.

I knew when I came in his eyes were bright gold and I also knew his eyes were getting darker because of lust.

"Going to school." I replied. "Like something you see Major?"

"Why, yes Darlin', I do." Came his reply as he looked me up and down.

I looked down and started my work not before saying.

"You know, you have venom dripping down your chin." I said it like we was talking about the weather.

His eyes went wide and his hand went right to his chin which in fact had no venom.

I was able to keep in my smile till I started my work. Which caused Jasper to playfully growl at me from feeling my amusement.

**Emmett Pov.**

It was lunch time and we was not eating our food like normal, when the doors opened and everything got silent. I looked up to see why the students of Forks had stopped talking, when I met the gold eyes of someone I would never forget.

"Bell." I breathed making all my family look at me.

But I didn't about them. My eyes took in the vampire who had just stepped in. She had the same dark brown hair as she did back then but now you could see the red more. She was more pale and more toned and stood at 5"9 instead of the 5"7 she was before. Gone was the scars from our childhood but they was replaced with bite from other vampires. I looked back up at her face and saw my Bella, even if she was a vampire she was the same.

Her eyes went to the door to the outside and back to mine in a silent question. I nodded my head and stood. She was out the door first with me right behind. I could hear my family behind me and Alice calling Carlisle and Esme but I didn't care, all that was on my mind was Bella.

I followed her as she walked to the forest not looking back, knowing I would follow her anywhere. As soon as we hit the forest she was off like a bullet just like when we was kids, but this time she was gracefully and not falling over air. I ran after her trying to keep up but knowing I couldn't.

Her hair was flying in the wind as she ran, and I knew if it had been any other time she would be laughing at the feeling. Bella always loved to run, she said she was free when she did it.

We stopped in the middle of a clearing, all my family behind me, yet she had no-one. She was 5 feet from me, her back facing me. I knew she was mad. I could feel it.

"Bella-" I was cut off before I could finish saying anything when her hand meant my face.

She had slapped me hard. I could tell with that slap, she was stronger then me. She was always a little stronger then me. Though she was smaller she was stronger and faster.

She glared at me with her midnight eyes.

"I thought you was dead." I said stupidly.

"Really?" She asked in mock surprise. "I could of swore you was dead."

"Bella-" I tried to say something but she cut me of again.

"You had to go after that dumb bear didn't you!" She snapped.

"It was attacking people Bell, I had to protect you!" I snapped back.

"Fat lot of good that did! You could of protected me at home where you belonged! You didn't even have to protected me, I can protect myself!" She snapped at me.

"You always protected me! Always looked after me! I wanted to do something for you!" I defended myself.

"IF YOU WANTED TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME EMMETT YOU COULD OF STAYED HOME WHEN I BEGGED YOU NOT TO GO!" She screamed.

"I promised I would be back!" I tried to reason.

BIG mistake.

"YES! You promised to come home! You promised to come back to me!" She snapped.

Bella took 3 steps back and opened her arms out wide.

"Look around you Emmett! We ain't in Tennessee any more Emmett, and your over 90 years late!" She shouted at me.

"Better late then never." I said with a small shrug.

"DON'T YOU SHRUG AT ME, EMMETT CHRISTAIN McCARTY, OR SO HELP ME GOD!" Bella shouted.

"For god's sake woman tell me what you want me to say." I said at her, thinking I could say nothing to bring down her anger.

"You want me to tell you?" She asked and waited till I nodded to carry on. "You should say sorry that you left to hunt the bear when I told if you go, you die. You should say sorry for promsing something you couldn't keep, but I know you won't. I can see you replaced me."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes that would never fall.

"It's not like that Bella, and you know it! No-one could replace you! You are my other half! Without you I was not whole!" I snapped.

"How do you think I felt! You had a whole family to help you get over me! I only had two people!" She shouted.

We glared at each other before she looked down. I knew something was wrong. Bella never backed down.

"I was the one to tell her you was dead." She whispered though everyone could hear.

I knew who she was talking about without thought. I also knew something happened.

"What happened Bell?" I asked softly.

"You know how I could read your mind and feel your emotions back then? I watched through your eyes when you got attacked by the bear and then saved my an angel. I felt all your pain but then it just stopped. I couldn't feel you at all. I of course scream out in pain. You was my other half, and you was gone. She came and asked what was wrong. It only took two words to kill her. Emmett's dead. I remember how I cried out saying that. I didn't she was going to react like that. She went in to shock and died. 2 hours after you left I had no-one." She had stared at the ground while saying all of that.

"You have me now." I whispered making her head snap up.

"But I haven't had you for so long. When I first woke up to this life I wanted to hate you for going after the bear, but I could never hate you Emmy." Bella said looking into my eyes.

I pulled her into my arms and held her.

"I love you Bell." I said burying my head in her hair.

"I love you too brother." She said back.

"BROTHER!?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's Pov. **

We pulled apart and stared at Blondie, Pretty Boy, Pixie, Doc, and Super Mom, they had shock and alitte anger on their faces. Jasper was looking on with an all knowing smirk and amusement dancing in his eyes.

It only took a second to see what happened. I could help but start laughing. It was just to funny.

Of course Emmett stared at me like I just went insane.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked me.

"They (gasp) thought we (laugh) was together (gasp) when (laugh) we was human." I got out.

Emmett's booming laugh filled the air. But we both shut up when Super Mom gave us a stern stare.

"Sorry Ma'am," I said to her with a small smile. I put out my hand to her and said. "I'm Bella McCarty, Emmett's big sis'."

They all became less tense when I said that and of course Emmett being Emmett had to say something.

"By 2 minutes." He boomed.

"But it still 2 minutes." I said as I turned to him.

"So what! At least I bigger then you!" He shouted.

"But I'm stronger and faster." I said poking my tongue out at him.

"That was when we was younger! I bet it has changed now!" He declared.

"Want to see then?" I asked.

"NO!" He shouted like I knew he would.

"Baby." I mocked him.

He growled at me and lunged. I of course moved out the way and jumped on his back making him hit the floor. I grabbed his hair and made him eat dirt.

"Just like when we was little, right Emmy?" I asked knowing he couldn't talk unless he ate dirt.

But then Jasper had to go and ruin my fun by pulling me off him.

"Hey Major, I wouldn't ruin your fun so why you ruining mine?" I asked pouting.

"You know I can't say no when you pout like that." Jasper groaned not answering my question.

"You still haven't answered my question Jazz." I pointed out.

"Emmett was sending off alot of fear right then and I thought I should help him out." Jasper shrugged.

"Oh, I know he was." I said with a smirk.

"You, my dear sister, are pure evil." Emmett said spitting out dirt.

"Why thank you." I said with a bow.

"Same old Bella." Jasper laughed putting his arm around my shoulders.

"What do you mean by that Jazzman?" Emmett asked from his place on the ground.

"Oh, I was the one who helped Peter get Jasper out for Warbitch's hands." I said with a shrug.

"WHAT!?" Emmett shouted jumping to his feet glaring at Jasper.

I didn't have to feel his emotions to know there was even rage in him to make any normal person or vampire go kill all the town.

"Chill Em, it was back when I was newborn. Jasper didn't spend much time with us before he went of on his own." I said placing a hand on Emmett's chest, to 1. Keep him from getting to Jasper, and 2. To calm him down.

It worked but he still glared at Jasper one more time before going over to Blondie. I knew she was the angel that saved Emmett and I also knew Emmett called her Rosie.

"Well I know Jazz and Em but I don't know you Blondie, Pretty Boy, Pixie, Doc, or you Super Mom." I said looking at my brother's new family.

Doc stepped forward with a warm smile, and put out his hand.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen." Doc said.

I took his hand and grinned at him.

"Nice to met you Dr Cullen, Caius told me alot about you." I said.

He looked shocked and surprised.

"Caius Volturi?" He asked.

"Yep, Cassy and I go way back. He loves me more then his brothers." I said proudly.

Peter, Charlotte and I all met the Volturi and became good friends. Caius loved me the most because I had a gift for battle. Whatever side I'm on wins. I somehow know the foe's weakness and what battle plan we need to win. Of course Caius loves battle which in turn makes him love me.

They all laughed at the nickname I gave him.

Super Mom came up next and hugged me. It was the type of hug only a Mother could give.

"Hello dear, I'm Esme." She said as she pulled back.

"It's nice to met you Esme." I said as she went back to Doc.

Pretty Boy and Pixie came up next. Pixie jumped on me and hugged me.

"HeyBellaI'mAliceandwearegoingtobethebestoffriendsIjustknowit." She said it so fast I almost couldn't understand her. (Hey Bella, I'm Alice and we are going to be the best of friends I just know it.)

"I'm sure we will Alice." I laughed as she jumped down and Pretty Boy wrapped his arms around her.

"Edward." He said shortly.

"Bella." I said the same way.

I looked at him and he was glaring at me, well more like my head, like he was trying to drill a hole in it. It clicked in my head that he was a mind reader, and he couldn't read mine. I just grinned a big shit eating grin.

"What's up Eddie? Whatever did my poor head do to you?" I asked.

"My name is Edward, and why can't I read your mind." He snapped.

"Ooh someone has a temper." I gasped.

He growled alittle and I laughed.

"Okay easy tiger, I just don't feel that way for you." I said throwing my hands up in surrender.

I could tell everyone was trying to keep from laughing.

"This isn't funny! Why can't I read your mind?" He asked glaring more at me.

I took a step towards him making Jasper's arm slip from my shoulders, and patted his arm.

"Your not meant to read peoples minds." I told him.

He growled more.

"Hey your wife is right there, your not meant to be growling at me." I said tsking him.

By now Emmett was rolling on the ground laughing and Jasper was holding his side as he was laughing so hard. Rosie was smirking, both Esme and Carlisle was trying to hide smiles and Alice was biting her lip trying to stop from laughing.

I could tell he was someone who could take a joke well so I thought I would give the dog a bone.

"I'm a shield, it means you can't get into my head." I told him slowly.

He glared more as Jasper and Emmett calmed down.

"That was great!" Emmett boomed pulling me into one of his bear hugs.

"Emmett.....your crushing me." I gasped out.

He dropped me with a oops, and I fell to the ground and remained there.

"Bella," Emmett said shaking me.

But I stayed still.

"BELLA! OH MY CARLISLE I KILLED HER!" He shouted and I could tell he was looking down on me.

I shot up and shouted,

"RAWR!"

Emmett screamed and jumped back. And when I say screamed I mean full on girl scream. I just had to laugh at that. Rosie came over and gave me her hand to help me up.

"I'm Rosalie, you can call me Rose. I married your brother." She said.

"You know he thought you was an angel when you saved him." I said.

"I know, it took ages to make him believe I was not a angel and Carlisle was not God." Rose said.

I had to laugh only Emmett could think that.

"Maybe we should go to our house?" Esme said.

We all nodded and ran there knowing we would pick up the cars later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emmett's Pov.**

We all ran home with Edward and Bell racing. I had to laugh at Eddie's face when Bell won.

"That was great." I shouted as I hugged Bella.

"I know did you see Eddiekins face?" She asked laughing.

"My name is Edward." Edward snapped walking inside with Alice following him.

"Is he always this fun?" Bella asked.

"Na, you should see him a parties." Jasper said throwing an arm around her shoulders, and I wrapped my arm around Rosie.

"I can't wait to see that." Bella said before looking at Jasper.

Both just started laughing holding on to each other so they wouldn't fall over. When they stopped we all went into the living room.

"Hey why do you call it a living room when no-one has a heart beat?" Bella asked sitting between Jasper and I.

"What are we meant to call it then?" I asked.

"I don't know, how about the dead room?" Bella asked looking at me.

I had to laugh only Bella. I pulled Rosie on to my lap and we all looked at Bella.

"How about you tell us your story Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Bella nodded and took a deep breathe.

"While when Emmett and I was 6 our Father died. Our Mom seemed to stop. She sometimes couldn't look after us because she was to upset about our Father's death so I looked after her and Emmett. I made sure Emmett was well taken care of and made sure he was happy. We always had a twin link, like we could talk to each other with our minds. I had a stronger link with Emmett then he had with me. I could feel his emotions and read his mind whenever I wanted. But I had to think something to him for him to get it. I knew things growing up, and sometimes saw them.

I saw Emmett get killed by the bear. I told him and begged him not to go, but he was Emmett and was stubborn. He believed he would be alright and if he promised he would be back he would be. But I knew when the truck left that you wouldn't be coming back. I went to Emmett's room and watched what was happening through his eyes. What he thought, ran through my head, what he felt I felt.

I remember how he saw Rose and thought she was an angel, I remember how he began to feel on fire and then nothing. I couldn't feel him any more. I screamed and our Mother came, she asked me what was wrong and I told her that Emmett was dead. 2 hours later both my brother and Mother was dead. I got a car and drove to Texas, when I got there, I started to walk into the middle of no where.

I kept walking till I had to stop, I fell to the ground and it was raining. I was so cold but I felt to numb to care. I remember a man asking me if I was alright and if I could hear him. I could move my lips to talk. Soon a woman was there and she told him he had to change me and that I was dying. When he bit me and I felt the fire, I thought he wanted to break my will and make me scream for him to kill me.

I remembered how Emmett used to say I was strong, and I wanted to show him how strong I could be. It took 10 days to change and when I woke up I met Peter and Charlotte. I didn't want to drink from humans so I hunted from animals and got them to.

I remember it was a few days after I woke up that I heard them talking about their friend Jasper and how they wanted to get him away from Maria. I told them, I wanted to help. We planned from 4 days before going in and getting him. Char had to watched out from Maria, I had to keep the newborns busy while Peter went to get Jasper.

I had ripped all the newborns apart by the time Peter and Jasper came. After they was set on fire we ran. Jasper only stayed a few days. Enough to get my story but that was all. Peter and I both knew he would leave and we wasn't shocked when he left. We left Texas shortly after he left us and traveled. We got our bloodlust under control and began to live with the humans. But not before we went to Volterra. Peter had told me about the Volturi and how we should fear and all that. I thought I should see who was the royal family and got them to come with me.

When we got there, we met Aro, Caius and Marcus. Aro loved the way Peter's mind and gift worked, Marcus really didn't care that much, but was shocked when Caius and I became great friends. He loved one of my gifts.

It is sort of like a gift to battle, and it goes great with the gift Peter and I have. I can be on anyones side and whoevers side I am on will win. I will know the weakness of the foe and what plans need to be made and how we was going to take them down.

Caius had a great time with me going through his battle plans and telling him what he could do to win. Aro helped me with my gifts and Marcus taught me about the vampire history. After we left the Volturi we began to go to school and all that." Bella finished her story and looked at us.

"What gifts do you have?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm a shield. Nothing can touch me if I don't want it. The gift of battle, and the gift of knowing. I am faster and stronger then normal vampires and newborns. I also have the link with Emmett." Bella said.

We then went on to tell her our stories, then we watched a movie, till the sound of vampires running towards us. Bella grinned and jumped up before running to the door with us right behind her.

"Fucker!" She shouted jumping into the arms of a blond spiky haired male vampire.

"Bells!" He shouted back.

"Hey what about me?" asked a brown haired female vampire.

"Char!" Bella shouted jumping into her arms and kissing her right on the mouth.

I'm sure I wasn't the only one whose jaw dropped.

"Hey thats my wife your kissing!" The blond dude said pulling Bella off her.

"Not my fault you said I could kiss your wife whenever I want." Bella said crossing her arms.

"You shouldn't of told her that Peter, if you didn't want it to happen." Char said.

"Whatever." Peter said before he looked up at us.

"Jazzman why you standing up there and not giving your brother a hug." Peter said with his arms open.

Jasper laughed and hugged him.

"It's good to see you again too Peter." Jasper said as he hugged Peter.

Peter laughed as he pulled back and Char jumped on to Jasper.

"Where's my hug?" She asked.

"Here Charlotte." Jasper laughed hugging her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's Pov.**

I had a big grin on my face when I turned to Emmett and the Cullens, when Jasper put Char down. I threw my arms around both their necks and turned them so they was looking at them Cullens.

"Everyone apart from Jasper, met Peter and Charlotte Whitock. Petey and Char met the Cullens." I said.

"What the hell?" Emmett boomed.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you kiss that dude's wife?" He asked.

"Fucker said I could." I replied with a shrug.

"You know I think I need a new nickname." Peter said as he looked at me.

"How about you dress up as cat and then we can call you catpire!" I said looking at him as Char laughed.

"No!" He shouted jumping away from me.

"Come on! Why not? We could totally go Dr Evil on Forks!" I cried throwing my arms around him.

"If you want to go Dr Evil on Forks, you be the cat!" Peter said trying to push me off him.

"I can't!" I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"You don't have what it takes to be evil. You to sweet and cuddly." I told him like he was dumb.

"I am not!" Peter shouted in outrage.

"Of course you are! How else could you pull off catpire?" I asked.

"Jazzman I will give you anything if you get her away from me!" Peter begged.

Laughing Jasper threw me over his shoulder.

"NO! You can't take me from catpire!" I cried out in mock outrage and pain.

"I have to, for catpire is no more." Jasper told me.

"NO!" I screamed out in mock pain and then went limp on his shoulder.

Charlotte who had almost been rolling on the floor laughing was trying to catch her breathe.

"It has been to long since you three have been together." Charlotte gasped out.

"And why is that?" Peter asked as he helped his wife up.

"Because when you are together, you just come up with shit like that. It's so funny." Charlotte laughed.

"Are you saying without Jasper we are not funny?" I gasped in mock horror.

"Bells we all know Char speaks the truth." Jasper said as he put me down.

"I can be funny without you Major." I said with a pout.

Jasper smirked and shrugged.

"You should hear of some of the things she has done Jasper, I think you would be impressed." Charlotte said.

"Really?" Jasper asked.

"Yep, it has been really hard to keep both Bella and Peter out of jail through the years." Charlotte said shaking her head.

"We haven't been that bad." I said.

"Yeah, we was only in jail one time!" Peter shouted,

"Shut up Peter!" I shouted at him.

"WAIT!" Emmett shouted before he ran so he was in front of me. "My Bell was in jail?"

"It was his fault!" I told Em pointing at Peter.

"How was it my fault?" Peter asked turning to me.

"You was the one who mouthed off to the cops and who had guns in the back of the car!" I said turning to look at him.

"Well they had no right to look in the back of our car." Peter defended himself.

"They was trying to help us!" I said.

"We would of been fine on our own." Peter said waving his hand in a dismissing way.

"Of course." I said rolling my eyes.

"Why did you have guns Peter?" Jasper asked shaking his head.

"It was a good way to get money." Peter said with a smirk.

"Yep great till the cops find them and put you in jail, thinking your some insane killer." I said with a snort.

"Yep." Peter said popping the p.

I just shook my head before looking at Esme who was standing in shock.

"Is it alright if we came in?" I asked.

Esme nodded and we went in.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't been updating but I've been having family problems, and haven't been able to write.

I have also lost interest in my stories, but don't fear, my good friend Tilunar said she would take some of my stories, and rewrite them sometime after she finishes her story Through Time.

Again I'm really sorry, hopefully when Tilunar rewrites my stories they'll be better then what I wrote.

...


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't been updating but I've been having family problems, and haven't been able to write.

I have also lost interest in my stories, but don't fear, my good friend Tilunar said she would take some of my stories, and rewrite them sometime after she finishes her story Through Time.

Again I'm really sorry, hopefully when Tilunar rewrites my stories they'll be better then what I wrote.

...


End file.
